deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Omni-King
Omni-King (a.k.a. Zen-Oh) is a mysterious character recently introduced in Dragon Ball Super. He is the ruler and overseer of all 12 universes. Appointing Gods of Destruction such as Beerus and Champa in order to maintain the balance of his world. He is currently the most powerful character in the entire Dragon Ball franchise. Due to his massive Multi-Universal Attack Potency, and the fact that he can wipe out anything or anyone out of existence (even immortals like Zamasu), he his greatly feared by all who know of him. And because of this, Zen-Oh is usually extremely bored and lonely. Zen-Oh is currently holding a Martial Arts Battle Royale tournament between 8 of his universes. Whichever ones lose will be wiped out by him. Sparing no one and no thing within those universes besides the Angels and Super Dragon Balls. Made Frost suck his dick Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kirby vs Zen-Oh * Flowey vs. Zeno * Bill Cipher vs Omni-King Possible Opponents * DC Comics ** Anti-Monitor ** Cosmic Armor Superman ** Darkseid ** Doctor Manhattan ** Mandrakk * Arceus (Pokemon) * The God Emperor of Mankind (Warhammer 40,000) * Thanos (Marvel Comics) History The Omni-King's origins are ambivalent as of now. It is implied that he is some sort of supreme deity. Being described as "the one who stands on top of all 12 universes" and it was stated by Whis that there is no one greater than him. Within his tiny hands hold the power to destroy anything foolish enough to stand in his way. Be it opponents, evildoers or even entire universes. According to Beerus, the Omni-King doesn't fight, however he has shown a keen interest in watching others do so. Such as when he was originally came to the Universal Tournament in concern of Gods violating their duties, but was then sidetracked by Goku's bout with Hit. A match that Omni-King heavily enjoyed, vouching for a competition like it which would include warriors from many other universes as well. Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities Not much is known about Omni-King's abilities as of now, but given the mortified reaction that Beerus and Champa had within his presence, it can be assumed he is a tremendously powerful being. It has been stated by Beerus and Whis that if he so desired, the Omni-King could easily erase all 12 universes from existence. Equipment * Zen-Oh Button: A mysterious transportation device that allows him to instantly travel to anywhere in the multiverse. Or can allow anyone in the multiverse to teleport to him. Goku is currently in possession of this item however. Feats * Destroyed 6 universes out of anger, resulting the current 12 universe cosmology Dragon Ball has. * Completely destroyed Zamasu, who is both immortal and a literal living universe. * It has been stated by Whis that Zen-Oh can completely erase anybody or anything in any quantity that he pleases. He can even kill and erase Immortal beings like Zamasu. * He can make even the Gods of Destruction completely petrified by his presence. And they themselves are believed to be on a Universal threat level. * He and his future counterpart effortlessly wiped out Universe 9 in seconds. Weaknesses and Faults * Has the mentality of a child. * Whilst being one of, if not the most powerful character in the Dragonball series, Zeno isn't exactly the fastest, as shown when he was unable to see Dyspo at the speed he was moving at during his fight with Hit. Gallery File:Bow-0.jpg|The Gods of Creation and Destruction bowing before him. File:King-0.jpg|Omni-King being attended by his servants. File:Polite.jpg|Omni-King shaking the hand of Son Goku. zeno sama future.jpg|Omni-King's Future Timeline Counterpart. erase .jpg|Omni-King using his erase technique on Zamasu. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Aliens Category:Royal Combatants Category:Gods Category:Ki Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Reality Warpers